Margreth Tiffen I: Miss Tiffen lacht
Schnee liegt im östlichen Tirisfal, wo die Pestländer nahe sind und die wütenden Schreie der Pestbären in unregelmäßigen Abständen über das Land schallen. Er rieselt auf Bäume und Büsche, ungepflegte Weiden und das hügelige Land. Der Atem bildet Wölkchen vor den Mündern aller Lebenden Wesen und der Frost kriecht tief in die Knochen. Den Toten ist das gleich. Die Toten kennen die Wärme nicht mehr. Die Toten sind in schäbige Rüstungen und dunkle Tücher gehüllt. Ihr Fleisch ist verfallen und die Schönheit ihrer Gesichter ist dahin. Sie sind der Beweis dafür, dass alles endet und dass alle Hoffnung eine Lüge ist. Dass alles vergeht . Sechs Tote verhandeln mit heiseren Stimmen über die Lebenden. Unnatürlich schimmernde Augenhöhlen, deren Inhalt längst verwest und vertrocknet ist, blicken zu den Gefangenen. In dem kleinen Wäldchen abseits des Weges sitzen sieben Männer und Frauen, die Arme und Beine so fest gebunden dass sie fast absterben (denn die Toten kennen kein Mitleid) und die Münder geknebelt, weil ihr Flehen kein totes Herz erweicht, und nur die Planung ihres Endes stören würde. Die, die sich gewehrt haben, wurden niedergemacht. Ihre gefrorenen Augen starren tot in die Nacht. Auf ihren Stirnen liegt der graue Schnee, der unaufhörlich auf sie nieder sinkt. „Ich sage wir hängen sie neben das Bollwerk“, krächzt ein Schurke namens Nethomel. Er ist früher Späher gewesen, stand treu zu Lordaeron und liebte seinen Bruder und dessen Familie. Nun erzählt er jedem, der es hören will: Sein Bruder hat versucht ihn zu erschlagen, als sie sich wiedersahen. Es gibt keine Gnade, von den Toten. Und keine Gnade für die Toten. „Nein“, haucht ein anderer, der Anführer. Wulfen Thesnith ist ein Söldner, heute wie früher. Er hat nichts an seinem Leben geändert, seit er seinem Grab entstiegen ist. Er tötet noch immer für Gold. Nur dass es ihm heute mehr Freude bereitet als zu Lebzeiten. „Nein, ich will sie beim Lager haben. Ich will die da zappeln sehen.“ Er deutet auf eine junge Frau, auf deren Gesicht Tränen funkeln. Sie starrt hoffnungslos zu Boden und zittert vor Kälte und purem Terror. An ihrem Kinn ist die salzige Flüssigkeit zu Eis gefroren. „Hüllen wir sie schön warm ein – lebendes Fleisch braucht Wärme. Und nageln sie an die Bäume. Zuerst die da, die Blonde. Dann die nächste. Dann den Jungen.“ Die anderen Toten lachen fast ehrfürchtig. Wulfen Thesnith hat die besten Ideen. Immer. Er weiß, was seinen Männern gefällt, noch bevor sie es selbst wissen. „Einer gehört mir. Der da.“ Der Magier Leyston Strange deutet mit einer klauenhaften Hand, an der vertrocknete Fleischreste hängen wie die zerfetzten Segel eines gestrandeten Schiffes, auf einen jungen Mann mit blutig gespaltener Wange. Er führt oft Experimente für die Apothekervereinigung durch. Der junge Lebende wirkt gut genährt. Er wird eine Nacht und einen Tag überstehen – vielleicht sogar zwei. Wulfen nickt dem Magier zu. „Dann gehört er dir, für drei Goldstücke. Schnitzt Holznägel für die anderen, ihr Bastarde.“ Eine schmächtige Gestalt hat die ganze Zeit im Schneidersitz unter einem der Bäume gesessen, die sich am Rand der Lichtung befinden. Vor ihr brennt ein kleines Feuer, das einzige das hier entzündet worden ist. Jetzt erhebt sie sich, und man erkennt, dass es einst eine Frau gewesen sein muss. Ihr wirres Haar ist ockergelb, lehmdurchsetzt. Ihr Gesicht hat fast die gleiche Färbung. Große Augen schauen aufmerksam in alle Richtungen, als sie ihren Helm aufsetzt. Ihr Mündchen wirkt im Vergleich zu ihnen fast verschwindend klein. Sie trägt die abgenutzte Rüstung einer Kriegerin. Margreth Tiffen zieht erst seit einigen Wochen mit diesem Haufen herum. Strange hat sie beauftragt ihm Trollhalsketten aus dem Hinterland zu beschaffen und sie hat den Auftrag in beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit erfüllt. Danach hat sie gemeinsam mit ihm und den anderen einen bewaffneten Zug von Spähern der Allianz niedergemacht. Sie ist seltsam. Weit seltsamer als jeder andere der sprechenden Toten. Sie isst manchmal Erdbeeren, und wenn sie lächelt dann liegt nichts Boshaftes darin. Eine zeitlang hat sie versucht es vorzutäuschen, aber das macht es nur noch erbärmlicher. Keiner von ihnen vertraut ihr. Keiner wird ihr jemals vertrauen. Sie muss wahnsinniger sein als sie alle zusammen, und die Männer beobachten sie mit Argusaugen auf ein Zeichen des Irrsinns, der in diesem seltsamen, toten Schädel eingeschlossen sein muss. Und jetzt bleibt Margreth Tiffen außerhalb des Kreises stehen, blickt zu den gefesselten Menschen, die wie gefangene Tiere auf den Tod warten, und sagt mit einer müden, kraftlosen Stimme: „Lassen wir sie doch einfach gehen, oder?“ Die Stille ist erdrückend. Atemlos. Nethomel folgt ihrem Blick zu den Lebenden, seine Stimme klingt ungläubig und hasserfüllt, wie ein zerbrechender Glasdolch. „Wasss?“ „Sie haben doch ihre Lektion gehabt“, sagt die schmächtige Untote. „Ich meine ähm, seh’n wir der Tatsache doch mal ins Auge oder? Also die kommen nicht wieder, das ist mal ganz klar. Sie machen sich ja gleich in die Hosen und sie frieren wie die Schneider. Die setzen nie mehr einen Fuß nach Lordaeron, da kann man ja wohl todsicher sein.“ „Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du BIST, Schlampe?“ Wulfen Thesnith holt aus und schlägt ihr seinen Handrücken mit Wucht ins Gesicht. Der dumpfe Hieb lässt Margreth sich fast um 180 Grad drehen. Sie steht mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Armen da, das Gesicht abgewandt. „Es sind Lebende! Das Warmfleisch stirbt heute Nacht. Wie kannst du es WAGEN so zu reden?“ Die kleine Frau sagt zuerst nichts. Alle betrachten sie aufmerksam und warten. Thesniths Blick ist vernichtend. Morgen wird sich Margreth Tiffen einen anderen Kampfhaufen suchen müssen. Aber sie wird keinen finden. Dafür wird er sorgen. Schwächlinge kommen nicht weit, unter den Verlassenen. Dann wendet Margreth ihr Gesicht wieder den anderen zu. Es wirkt… traurig. Unendlich traurig. Ihre Augendeckel klimpern, kurz schimmert das Glühen nur versteckt hinter ihnen, dann leuchtet es wieder hell. Und plötzlich wirkt sie auch … hart. Sehr hart, und sehr unnachgiebig, und alle Anwesenden spüren plötzlich, dass das der erwartete Moment ist. Sie werden jetzt sehen, wie irrsinnig Margreth Tiffen wirklich ist. „Ich habe mir diesen Unsinn jetzt lange genug angesehen und ich habe wirklich die Nase gestrichen voll“, sagt die Untote. Jedes ihrer Worte ist leise, aber deutlich artikuliert, und so fest gesprochen als sei es in Stein gemeißelt. Das Strahlen in ihren Augen wird heller. Einer oder zwei der Männer weichen zurück. „Ich habe euch eure dummen Witze machen hören und diesen ganzen Unsinn reden hören wie schwer es ist untot zu sein und ich habe Mitleid mit euch gehabt und ich wollte dazu gehören, ja ich wollte so was von gerne dazu gehören, ich hätte mir das noch ein Jahr oder zwei oder zehn angehört, weil ich endlich ein Zuhause haben will. Ich wäre mit euch sonst wohin gereist und hätte sonst was gemacht und ich würde so einen Unsinn sagen wie ‚Fürchtet die Lebenden’ und irgendwann würde ich gar nicht mehr merken was ich rede bis ich denke ich gehöre dazu und ich ich würde vielleicht sogar zweimal am Tag ernsthaft glauben dass ich bin wie ihr.“ Die Stille auf der Lichtung ist absolut. Irgendwo knirscht, kaum hörbar, ein Zweig. Niemand achtet darauf. Der Anblick einer wütenden Margreth Tiffen brennt sich jedem ein, der sein Zeuge wird. „Aber“, sagt Margreth Tiffen. „Aber“, wiederholt Margreth Tiffen eisenhart, „Aber ihr werdet diese Leute an nichts annageln, ihr werdet sie nicht aufhängen und ihr werdet keinen Unsinn mit ihren Eingeweiden veranstalten.“ „Und warum nicht“, haucht Wulfen mit der erstaunten Stimme eines Löwen, der sich noch einen Moment lang mit seiner Beute unterhalten will, bevor er sie genüsslich zerfetzt. „Weil es LEUTE sind! Wenn man jemand im Kampf umbringt ist das eine Sache, das ist ja völlig normal! Aber es sind LEUTE, es sind MENSCHEN und Menschen nagelt man an nichts dran, um dann auch noch darüber zu lachen wie über einen schlechten Witz. Es sind LEUTE“, wiederholt Margreth Tiffen, und versucht mit verzweifeltem Eifer zu den Untoten durchzudringen, die sie aus einem Halbkreis heraus völlig verständnislos anstarren, die verwesten Hände an den Waffen, „und so etwas tut man einfach nicht mit anderen Menschen.“ „Wir … sind… untot“, knurrt einer der anderen ungläubig. „Meine Güte JA wir sind untot! Ja na und? Ich meine ich merke es auch, ich WEISS dass wir untot sind! Aber das ist doch kein Grund sich UNMÖGLICH aufzuführen und Leute zu foltern und so zu tun als wäre tot zu sein eine Entschuldigung für ALLES! Verdammt noch mal das Leben ist schön, es ist SCHÖN, und nur weil man es selbst nicht mehr hat braucht man doch nicht mordend und folternd durch die Gegend zu laufen und es auch noch allen anderen zu verderben, nur weil man Schmerzen hat muss man nicht auch noch anderen Leuten wehtun und nur weil man es schwer hat muss man doch nicht auch alles kaputt machen und zerschlagen was man nicht haben kann! Und ihr werdet diese Leute nicht foltern und ihr werdet sie nicht umbringen, weil ich jetzt genug von diesem QUATSCH habe!!!“ Margreth wird wieder etwas leiser. Sie klingt fast flehend. „Und wenn ihr wirklich… wenn ihr wirklich eure Köpfe anstrengt und versucht das zu verstehen, dann bin ich sicher dass ihr es verstehen könnt. Und wenn ihr es nicht könnt… dann werde ich diese Leute beschützen. Weil ich eine professionelle Beschützerin bin.“ Die Stille liegt wie ein Leichentuch über der Szene. Margreth schnauft atemlos und betrachtet die anderen mit flammenden Augen und einem unendlich einsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Und Wulfen zieht seine Oberlippe in die Höhe wie ein tollwütiger Hund. Er sagt nur einen kurzen Satz: „Heute stirbst du ein zweites Mal.“ Sein Angriff ist sehr, sehr schnell. Seine beiden Langschwerter springt ihm geradezu in die Hände, fliegen hoch, beschreiben zwei Kreisbahnen in der Luft. Er macht einen berechnenden, effizienten Halbschritt zur Seite und lenkt sie als im fahlen Licht schimmernde Fächer auf Margreths Kopf und Hüfte. Er hat vergessen, dass Margreth Tiffen eine professionelle Beschützerin ist. Ihre Hauklinge fliegt eben so schnell aus der Scheide wie seine Waffen, pariert einen Schwertschwung und läßt ein helles „PLANG!“ über die Lichtung schallen. Sein zweites Schwert gleitet an ihrem Rundschild ab, fährt ihr seitlich in den Oberschenkel und durchbohrt ihn mit einem Knirschen. Sie nimmt es nicht einmal zur Kenntnis. In der Sekunde, in der er sie verletzt, reißt sie den Schild nach oben und rammt ihn Wulfen mit einer solchen Wucht ins Gesicht, dass seine Nase und sein Jochbein spröde zersplitterten und er lautlos hintenüber in den grauen Schnee fällt. Und dann gehen, nach einer unendlich langen Sekunde, in der Margreth Tiffen begreift, dass sie sterben wird, die anderen auf sie los. Es ist ein zäher und langer Kampf. Die Schläge hageln auf ihren Schild, Äxte und Klingen streifen und durchdringen ihren dicken Panzer und den Helm, über den die anderen sich seit Tagen lustig gemacht haben. Im Gegenzug durchtrennt sie die Kniesehne des ersten, schlitzt dem anderen die Seite auf, schickt einen mit einem wuchtigen Querschlag taumelnd rückwärts. Sie sind in der Überzahl und sie werden siegen – aber sie macht es ihnen schwer. Sie kämpft ihr letztes Gefecht. Sie verteilt Schnitte, Wunden und Hiebe, steckt Verletzung um Verletzung ein und kämpft mit einem verbissenen Ausdruck ihres kleinen, harmlosen Mündchens, den ihr keiner der anderen zugetraut hätte. Sie wird müder, und in all dem Drehen, Wenden, Wechseln der Positionen, dem chaotischen Hin und Her des Kampfes rückt der Moment ihres Todes näher. Und dann – gerade als Leyston Strange die verfallene, verweste Ruine seiner Hand hebt, um sich einzumischen und es mit einem Zauber zu beenden – erhellt warmes Licht die Fläche zwischen den Bäumen. Der Magier schreit nicht einmal. Er geht nur in Flammen auf, die in seinen eigentlich glühend erleuchteten Augenhöhlen Schatten tanzen lassen, und fällt als brennende Puppe in den zischenden Schnee. Margreth taumelt rückwärts und nimmt die neue Wendung kaum war. Sie ist zu müde, zu erschöpft und fragt sich nur, warum die anderen nicht weiterkämpfen. Aber die anderen wirbeln jetzt erstaunt herum, halten ihre Waffen nur noch verwirrt und zögernd in Margreths Richtung und wagen keinen neuen Angriff. An einem der Bäume, gerade außerhalb der Lichtung, steht eine Trollin. Sie ist in eine Robe mit warmem Übermantel gekleidet, auf ihrer Brust ein grüner Wappenrock, der nicht in diese düstere Landschaft gehört sondern mit trollischen Symbolen und Piktogrammen verziert ist. Das scharf geschnittene Gesicht mit der markanten Nase wird durch einen Zigarillo beleuchtet, an dem sie genüsslich zieht. Die Runen an ihrer Kleidung, das Kristallschwert an ihrer Seite und der Schmuck an ihren Fingern funkeln in sanftem, magischem Licht. Ihre Augen wirken träge… und jeder erfahrene Kämpfer mit einem auch nur geringen Maß an Gefahreninstinkt spürt, dass sie so wenig Probleme damit hat ein Leben zu nehmen, wie damit, sich einen weiteren Zigarillo anzuzünden, wenn dieser aufgeraucht ist. „Ich hatte“, sagt sie in verständlichem Orkisch, mit einem trägen Akzent in ihrer dickflüssigen Stimme, „eigentlich vor, hier ´ne Nacht zu verbringen. Mal auszuchecken, wem das Feuer da gehört und ob man’s teilen kann.“ Stille. Margreth lässt ihre brennenden, bleischweren Arme erschöpft hängen. Ihr Kopf ist leergefegt. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Tod abgefunden. Und nun… „Es is` nich so“, fährt die Trollin fort, „dass ich meine Pläne geändert hätte. Es is’ jedoch meine Absicht, ein oder zwei Dingos hier meinem Geschmack anzupassen.“ Sie lässt ihre Worte ein wenig wirken und nickt dann den Untoten beiläufig zu. „Verpisst euch.“ Sie mustern sie und schätzen ihre Chancen ab. Strange ist tot… diesmal eindeutig sehr tot, so tot dass er bestenfalls als klebrige Asche wieder Experimente durchführen wird. Wulfen ist immer noch bewusstlos. Und sie alle sind verletzt. Waffen werden in Gürtelscheiden zurückgeschoben und wieder befestigt, dann machen sich die Untoten daran, zu ihren aufgestapelten Habseligkeiten und den Menschen daneben zu schlurfen. „Davon“, sagt die Fremde fast sanft, „hab` ich nichts gesagt.“ Und so gehen sie ohne ihre Gefangenen und ohne ihre Ausrüstung. Hasserfüllte Blicke wandern über Margreth und die Trollin. Und wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann hätten sie die Nacht beide nicht überlebt. Aber die einzige in dem stillen Wäldchen, deren Blicke scheinbar tatsächlich töten können, raucht an den Baum gelehnt entspannt ihren Tabak und bewegt nur ihre Augen dabei. Margreth Tiffen ist mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gesunken und schaut die Trollin, die jetzt näher tritt, mit leeren, müden Augen an. Sie lebt noch. Sie kann sich in diesem Moment nicht darüber freuen, aber sie lebt. Ihr besorgter Blick gleitet zu den gefangenen Menschen, dann zu der schlanken Fremden. Sie kann kaum den Kopf heben. „Ich geh auch gleich Frau Trollin…. bitte… nur kurz… verschnaufen… bitte…“ „No.“ Die Fremde hebt eine Braue. „Du bleibst. Was geht mit jenen Typos da ab?“ Sie deutet auf die Lebenden. „Das sind…“ Margreth blickt in die verängstigten Gesichter der Menschen. „Das sind nur… Menschen. Einfach nur Menschen…“ „Tatsache.“ Ein Schürzen der Lippen. Mehr ist auf dem fremdartigen Gesicht nicht zu sehen. „Hol Holz. Menschen halten nich’ viel aus. Brauchen `n vernünftiges Feuer bei diesem verkackten Dreckswetter.“ „Äh ja aber… warum…“ Margreth verstummt, während sie in das verschlossene Gesicht blickt. „Warum nicht. Is’ definitiv mal was anderes. Du bist völlig bescheuert, aber dich jetzt umzulegen wäre ja irgendwie ohne Stil. Und ich lege Wert auf Stil.“ Die Trollin beginnt, die Besitztümer der Söldner fachmännisch zu durchsuchen, einige Schmuckstücke und Geldbeutel einzustecken. Dann blickt sie wieder zu Margreth Tiffen. „Du und ich, Kaltfleisch, machen jetzt einen Dii’l. Ein Geschäft, sagt dein Volk.“ „Äh ja ähm gut? Und ähm, also was soll ich… also woraus besteht dieses Ge...“ „Du bist tot in dem Moment, in dem du einem Typo sagst, was hier gelaufen is’. Und ich meine nicht so halbtot wie du's jetzt bist. Sondern richtig" - sie deutete auf die im Schnee ausbrennenden Reste von Leyston Strange - "tot. Die Art von 'ich bewege mich nicht mehr und meine Teile hängen auch nicht mehr aneinander'-tot. Die volle Packung von tot. Klar? Und darum wirst du es keinem erzählen. Korrekt? Du kennst mich nicht. Und du palaverst nicht rum, dass Mama Jippa ihre Zeit damit verbringt, ohne Bezahlung Typos wie dir die Ärsche zu retten. Sonst erzählt noch irgend ein Arschloch ich wäre sentimental, mann. Und dann muss ich Leute abfackeln, um das richtig zu stellen. Dies verursacht mir nur Arbeit.“ „Äh. Ja. Gut, ja also ich erzähl's keinem...“ „Bueno. Und du wirst einen Haufen suchen, der den bekackten Namen 'Hauch der Ewigkeit' trägt. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Söldner-Haufen. Du wirst dich den Typos vorstellen. Wenn sie Busi’ness für dich haben – wirst du dieses Busi’ness erledigen. Wenn sie dich fragen wie du zu ihnen gekommen bist, wirst du ihnen mitteilen, dass es deine eigene Idee war, sie aufzusuchen. Wenn du das nich’ tust und meinst du müßtest denen meinen Namen nennen – werd ich dich ebenfalls umlegen. Hast du diese Worte, die meinen Mund verließen, verstanden?" Mama Jippa betrachtet Margreth mit mildem Interesse. "Tazz’dingo?“ „Äh…. Ja. Aber ... warum ähm. Also... warum? Ich meine warum..." Margreth ist noch immer perplex. Sie starrt die Fremde verwirrt an. "Weil du Biss hast. Was aus den Menschen da wird ist mir scheißegal - ich kenn die Typos nicht, sorry. Aber du hast deinen Arsch für die riskiert. Das hatte Stil. Und wie ich schon sagte, schätze ich Stil." Jippa zuckt desinteressiert die Achseln. "Du wärst drauf gegangen. Und ich hab' gesehen, dass dir dies klar war. Hast die Sache durchgezogen." Sie sieht sich auf der Lichtung um und kommt mit ihrem trägen Blick schließlich zu den Menschen, die sie und Margreth mit großen, entsetzten Augen anstarrten. „Und jetzt beweg deinen Arsch, Kaltfleisch. Ich erinnere mich deutlich: Ich sagte 'Hol Holz', mann.“ Ein Stunde später könnte ein zufällig vorbeireisender Wanderer im Dunkel der Nacht sehen, dass in einem der Wäldchen, ein Stück abseits des Weges, ein großes Feuer entzündet worden ist. Helles, warmes Licht fällt zwischen Blättern und Baumstämmen hindurch. Jemand hustet krächzend, als habe er zuviel Rauch eingeatmet und sich verschluckt. Eine schnelle, freundliche und eine tiefere, rauchige, stoische Stimme unterhalten sich. Die Worte sind auf diese Entfernung nicht zu verstehen, aber es klingt wie ein… entspanntes Gespräch. Eine ganz normale Unterhaltung in diesem düsteren, trostlosen Land. Und es erklingt ein Geräusch, das in diesem Teil Tirisfals noch nicht oder zumindest doch schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehört worden ist. Das Pestfledermäuse entsetzt in den Nachthimmel jagt und den Wanderer zutiefst erstaunt, je nach seiner Art entweder vor Ablehnung knurren oder verwundert schmunzeln lässt. Miss Tiffen lacht. ---- Diese Geschichte hat Ihnen zugesagt? Der Stamm der Ehrenwerten Anduri und Mama Jippa danken für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Category:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm